Love Game
by Bloody Twist
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy, a super rookie, is a very popular teen. So popular that he has half of the worlds men chasing after him, just for a taste of that silky skin. SMUT. YAOI. MULTIPLE PAIRINGS. LANGUAGE. YOU ARE WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Piece**_**, I just enjoy torturing little Mugi-kun.**

**Love Game.**

* * *

**Title: Lonesome.**

**Pairing: E. Kidd x T. Law x MD. Luffy.**

**Rating: M.**

**Part: 1/?**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hi. First fanfiction, it's going to be a bunch of one-shots; Yaoi ofc. It's all Luffy & another character, so gtfo if you have a problem with that. Dunno how many chapters there'll be and I dunno when I'll update, so yeah. Grammar/spelling errors will probably be in all chapters.**

**Also, let me know if I should write more after this one-shot; I haven't written smut before, so ye.**

_**~ Bloody Twist.**_

* * *

Eustass "Captain" Kidd and "Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law sat together, tension thick in the air around them. Kidd risked a glance over to the tanned pirate; he was hot, Kidd would admit to that - but not aloud. No, he'd never risk his pride for a rat like _Law_.  
"Eustass-ya, it's rude to stare." Law stated in his usual silky voice.

"I don't give a fuck." Kidd replied roughly, his eyes narrowing into slits. That stupid doctor! Why did he even _like_ Law in more than one way? Why did he even like Law in the first place?!

"You should. I'm all uncomfortable now." Law complained, feigning a hurt expression. "You should make it up to me, Eustass-ya."

"What could you _possibly_ want from me, Trafalgar?" Kidd hissed and turned to face Law fully. The sand made the doctor look shorter, did Kidd mention they were sitting on a beach and it was very late?

"Let's bet on something." Law replied and turned to face Kidd, his lips curling up into a cold smirk.

"On _what_?" Law leaned closer and when he explained, Kidd could have kicked the mans ass to the next island; or further. "You want Mugiwara?"

"Correction, I want you _and_ Mugiwara-ya." Law replied and Kidd scowled, even if it felt good to know that the tanned male wanted him; he wasn't going to admit to it. "Now, run along and get the kid." Law ordered and Kidds scowl deepened at the tattooed man. "I have preparations to get on with!" Law defended. "Just bring him to my submarine when you find him."

"_Fine_." Kidd stood up and trudged off towards the town, leaving a sniggering Law to himself.

* * *

It didn't take long to find the straw hat, he was literally in the first place Kidd looked; an alley way. He was looking around and humming to himself, he looked lost. "Hmm! That's odd, I'm sure Nami said it was this way." Luffy whined as Kidd approached him from behind. "May-"

"Oi, Mugiwara." Kidd snapped and Luffy let out a scream of fright. "If you're lost, you can come with me until you remember." Luffy turned and Kidd noticed a weird glint in his eyes, but ignored it.

"Kidd something, ne?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side. Kidd nodded and Luffy's lips widened into a large grin. "Yosh! Let's go."

'_This kid is dumb.._' Kidd thought to himself as Luffy jogged up to him. Kidd took in his appearance slowly; a forest green vest and a pair of black cargo shorts, and then his usual sandals. His usual straw hat was around his neck instead of on his head too. Kidd snapped out of his thoughts and began guiding the kid towards Laws submarine; he had seen where he had surfaced, in a cove, a hidden spot to both the Marines _and_ the natives.

"Ne, Kidd, do you have any food on you?" Kidd sweatdropped and shook his head. "Is there any food where we're going..?"

"Yeah." Kidd replied; it wasn't a _complete_ lie, since he would be technically drinking something. If you followed Kidd.

"Okay!" Luffy beamed and Kidd quickened his pace so Luffy would shut up quicker.

* * *

Trafalgar Law stood by the entrance of the underground cove, his lips still curled up into that sick smirk. "Oi, Trafalgar." Kidds rough voice called and without a warning, Law was embraced by two rubber-like arms.

"TRAFFY~" the teens voice cried as a body accompanied those arms. Law looked down to see Monkey D. Luffy, clinging to his body like his life depended on it. "Kidd won't feed me!" he complained with a pout on his young lips.

"Oh, well we'll have to fix that, won't we?" Law cooed as Kidd rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Mugiwara-ya." Luffy nodded in agreement.

'_This kid is __**stupid**__..._' both Kidd and Law thought together. But they weren't complaining. Luffy followed Law into his submarine, Kidd close behind them and as soon as the hatch was locked; the game began. Law guided Luffy into a bedroom and pushed him towards the bed.

"Ne, Traffy, what're you-"

"Shush, Mugiwara-ya." Law hummed as he turned the lights on to a low level; so it was light enough to see, but dark enough for it to be _hot_.

"Traffy.." Luffy whined as he was pushed onto the large double bed. Nothing else was in the room, from what Luffy could see; other than a dresser and a futon sofa bed.

"Shush.." Law leaned down towards Luffy, only to have the male struggle and cry out;

"_**Gomu Gomu no... Headbutt**_!" he yelled quickly and Law found himself seeing stars. Luffy quickly struggled away from Law and sprinted towards the door; he had forgotten about the red haired man, so when he found the door locked by a more complicated lock than before, he growled. Two large, bulky arms wrapped around his petite waist and Luffy let out a gasp of fear. "Get off of me!" Luffy screamed, struggling against the stronger man. "I don't swing that way! It's disgusting!"  
There was a thick tension in the room, and Luffy - even though he was _very_ stupid - knew he was in deep shit. He almost screamed when that silky voice of Trafalgar Law spoke up.

"Disgusting, eh? I guess we'll just have to show you how _pleasurable _it is." Law stated in a dark voice that made even Luffy want to sink into the ocean, where he couldn't swim and he'd drown.

* * *

**Note: Part II will be out today at some point. Lemme know what you think?**

_**~ Bloody Twist.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Piece**_**.**

**Love Game.**

* * *

**Title: Lonesome.**

**Pairing: E. Kidd x T. Law x MD. Luffy.**

**Rating: M.**

**Part: 2/3.**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Annnnd, part II is up. Some smuttyness ahead, if you couldn't guess from the last chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner! Laptop wouldn't open the chapter. Also, intercourse & stuff will be in the next and FINAL chapter of this one-shot, then I will be moving onto the next pairing. (It'll probably be DoflamingoxLuffy, just because Doffy is fabulous.)**

_**~ Bloody Twist.**_

* * *

_"Disgusting, eh? I guess we'll just have to show you how pleasurable it is." Law stated in a dark voice that made even Luffy want to sink into the ocean, where he couldn't swim and he'd drown._

* * *

Luffy froze up as light footsteps neared the two males by the door, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Trafalgar Law. He looked angry, but amused at the same time. "Come on, Mugiwara-ya.." Law purred and Luffy stubbornly shook his head, staring at Law with wide, scared, curious eyes. "I'll teach you something good, ne?" Luffy whimpered as that tall, slender figure slipped in front of him; he was now officially sandwiched between two men, that he _really_ liked - not that he'd admit to it.

"Yamete.." Luffy pleaded weakly, gazing up at the older man.

"No, you have to learn your lesson for insulting us." Law replied, causing Luffy to whimper.

_Click._

Luffy's body suddenly felt very, very heavy and weak. He tried to shift his hands, but found nothing but a cold, heavy, hard metal; he didn't even have to look to know he had Kairoseki handcuffs on, but he was wondering _how_ they got there. "Let's teach him a few things, Eustass-ya." Law purred and Kidd simply muttered a 'yeah' in response.

* * *

Luffy soon found himself on the large bed, Law and Kidd on either side of his small, petite body. Luffy stared up at Law, begging him with a terrified tone to his usually strong, defiant voice. "Go-Gomenasai, Traffy. I didn't mean it, please don't- hah!" Luffy let out a gasp as Law palmed his groin, which was growing harder; his trousers felt a little too tight too. "Nngh! Traffy! Stop it!" Luffy cried, but his hormonal body kept bucking up to Laws hand, begging for more.

"Mm, I didn't know you were still in that hormonal state, Mugiwara-ya." Law purred, licking his upper lip slowly; seeing the teen in such a hot, frustrated manner made Law want to just pounce on him. But he contained himself, for Luffy's sake.

"N-No! I-I'm not, Baka-Traffy!" Luffy argued and let out a gasp as a large hand grasped his jet black hair, pulling his head to the side.

"You two, I'm still here, ya'know?" Kidd growled as Luffy struggled against the two hands that were attacking him, giving him friction to his growing erection and a harsh pain to his head. "Tsk!" Kidd hissed, leaning down to Luffy's lips, which were slightly parted. Luffy let out a gasp of fright when a pair of rough lips attacked his own, giving Kidd instant access to his mouth; even if Luffy tried to close his mouth again.

"Mm!" Luffy protested, but didn't dare pull away as the pair tasted each other, both moaning in satisfaction at the different tastes. Kidd tasted of Sake and sugar, and Luffy tasted of sugar and chocolate; anything sweet. Law watched the pair kiss and could already feel his own trousers tightening, it was _hot_ to see mister Eustass and Mugiwara Luffy kiss, but Law felt left out. "Nngh.." Luffy continued to moan and cry into Kidds mouth, unaware of how Law had crawled up closer to Luffy until it was too late. "Hah! N-No!" Luffy cried as he yanked his mouth away from Kidds, his chin connected with the top of Laws head and all of Luffy's protests stopped as he gazed down at Law with tired, loving eyes. He rested his body from his futile struggling with his cheek on top of Laws head. "Nngh, Traffy.." Luffy moaned, enjoying the lips that were currently attacking his neck.

"You taste good, Mugiwara-ya." Law muttered against his skin, enjoying how Luffy had stopped struggling for a moment and had rested his head on top of Laws; a rare thing for somebody to do. It was a sign of affection, for Law anyway's.

"Nngh, feels good.." Luffy whined, rubbing his cheek against Laws head in pleasure. Law wanted to cuddle after this, even if he was a sadist; cuddling was acceptable, especially if people were like _this_ with him. But, Law knew this was a lesson; so he'd punish Luffy whenever he felt it was needed. "Hah! N-Noo!" Luffy screamed as he jerked his head away from Laws, bucking in pain as Laws canine teeth sunk down into the rubber-like skin. "Traffy!" Kidd sniggered at the sight, enjoying how Law had been nice at first, and then he'd 'punished' Luffy.

* * *

"Can we move along already?" Kidd asked, his hands already working on Luffys vest. Law ignored Kidd, listening to Luffy's breath hitch as Law licked along his pulse, letting the wound he'd left bleed out; it wouldn't damage him... _much_.

"Kidd.. don't.." Luffy pleaded as he licked his dry lips. He was ignored by both men, and soon he was a writhing and moaning mess.

* * *

Two heads were at Luffys chest, and Luffy could do nothing more than beg the men for more. He didn't know he'd _enjoy_ this type of stuff so much, he'd always thought he'd been into girls, but apparently not. Trafalgar Law was on Luffy's right, sucking and licking the teens nipple and any exposed skin, and Eustass Kidd was on his left; doing the exact same thing, but he bit down every now and then. "Mm! Kidd, please! Traffy, more.." Law looked up with his usual sharp, teasing gaze and continued to lick up and down Luffy's side, leaving a wet trail behind. Then he pulled away. "N-Noo.." Luffy whined in protest.

"I thought you thought this was _disgusting_?" Law questioned, grasping the hem of his hoodie and pulling it up, revealing his tanned skin inch by inch.

"Traffy!" Luffy hissed and Law smirked down at the younger teen, he wanted to see how far he could push Luffy; how far he could push the hormonal boy into full submission. Kidd watched Law in awe, and acted on instinct; he attacked Laws chest. Law let out a cry of fright and confusement as a pair of lips attacked his left nipple, biting down and sucking harshly.

"Eustass-ya!" Law let out a choked scream of pleasure, it felt _nice_ to be man-handled; he wasn't really into that, but when _Kidd_ did it.. oh, it felt so good! Law leaned into Kidd, lifting his trembling hands to his jacket and gasping when Kidds hand gently smacked his side, sending pleasure through Laws body.

"I thought you were a sadist, Tra-ffy." Kidd hissed and moved a hand to Laws hair, petting him like Law was a cat; he purred in response to the touch, leading Kidd to question whether or not Law was actually half cat or not. Kidd gasped when the cold air of the room hit his back, and heard the quiet sound of his jacket hitting the floor with a light thud. Law simply remained quiet, a rare thing; not that Kidd was complaining. Kidd let out a heavy sigh, running his large hands over Laws slim chest and shoulders. He just wanted to fuck the man right there, but he remembered Luffy was still there; squirming in those cuffs.

* * *

"Traffy.." Luffy whined, Law gazed over at him and smirked.

"Mugiwara-ya, I need pleasure too." Law complained, leaning into Kidd. Kidd watched Law in awe, the man was a tease; that's all Kidd had to say on the matter.

"But.." Luffy's bottom lip was jutted out in a pout, and Law couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled away from Kidd and swooped down to Luffy's ear, taking the lobe into his mouth whilst grinding against Luffy's thigh. "Mm!" Luffy moaned as Kidd continued to watch, hoping he'd get Law all to himself for a few minutes or so.

"We'll play with you in a minute, ne?" Law purred and Luffy whimpered and cried out, Law was now licking under Luffy's ear, smirking deviously all the while.

"Mm! Yeah, Traffy. Just, please be quick.. I.." Luffy trailed off, and Law couldn't help but pressure the boy into telling them.

"Nanisore?" Law questioned, biting down on the shell of Luffy's ear. Luffy let out a cry of pleasure and pain, bucking upwards.

"I-I can't hold on much longer, and I'm tired." Luffy whimpered quietly, causing Law to snigger and Kidd to raise an non-existent eyebrow, clearly surprised.

"Alright, Mugiwara-ya." Law agreed as he pulled away from Luffy's ear, pecking his lips gently. Their lips lingered together for a moment, but soon Law was escaping back to Kidd, who instantly dragged him into a heated lip lock.

The evening was going to be _very _interesting for all three of them.

* * *

**Note: Meow. Review, if you want to? I don't mind tbh. Soo, first bit of smutty-ish-ness? I failed, I know, don't rub it in.**

_**~ Bloody Twist.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**One Piece**_**.**

**Love Game.**

* * *

**Title: Lonesome.**

**Pairing: E. Kidd x T. Law x MD. Luffy.**

**Rating: M.**

**Part: 3/3.**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hey! Thank you to all of those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I'm **_**so**_** sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been really messed up (depressed, breakdowns etc.) and I **_**really**_** wanted to write, but I ended up falling asleep all the time. Once again, thank you for reviewing! I really want to apologize for not updating, so here's an update!**

**As always, grammar/spelling errors ahead.**

_**~ Bloody Twist.**_

* * *

_"Alright, Mugiwara-ya." Law agreed as he pulled away from Luffy's ear, pecking his lips gently. Their lips lingered together for a moment, but soon Law was escaping back to Kidd, who instantly dragged him into a heated lip lock._

_The evening was going to be very interesting for all three of them._

* * *

Law was pinned to the bottom of the bed, moaning and grasping Kidds bare shoulders. It had been a few minutes now, and Law was stripped down to his briefs; even though his hoodie was simply pulled up, and his hat had been thrown to the side somewhere; he'd yell at Kidd later. Luffy was squirming and watching the pair, his breath hitched at the sight of Law blushing and moaning; it wasn't something Luffy expected, considering Law usually acted and teased people.

"Eustass-ya~" Law moaned as the mans mouth closed around a perky, tanned nipple, pulling and suckling on it gently. Law was bucking and writhing within a few moments, enjoying the feeling of a warm, wet mouth teasing his sensitive skin. "Hah! Nngh.." Law arched his back, gasping as Kidd pulled back, towering over the slender male.

'_Traffy is really sexy.._' Luffy thought, struggling against the handcuffs. '_Did I just call Traffy sexy?! No, no, no! Th-this is supposed to be disgusting!_'

"Ah!" Law cried out as he was thrown roughly onto his stomach, landing next to Luffy with his hands clutching the sheets. "Eustass-ya.." he whimpered. Luffy watched Law with wide, curious eyes; he was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his face was flushed and his mouth was open in the perfect 'o.'

"I didn't know you'd go this far with your _enemy_, Trafalgar." Kidd growled as he tugged Luffy forwards, earning a yelp from the younger.

"Mugiwara-ya.." Law scowled over to Kidd; _he_ was the one who was going to take Luffy's virginity, _not_ Kidd. Kidd smirked deviously at Law, before he let his hands attack Luffy's lower half; pulling his shorts down and leaving the boy in nothing but his vest, which was pulled open and exposing him anyway.

"Traffy.." Luffy whined, gasping loudly when Kidds large, rough hand curled around his weeping erection. Kidd chuckled a breathy chuckle at the youngster's reaction, before he slowly began to move his hand. "Ah! Nngh, n-noo! Yamete!" Luffy cried, enjoying the feeling but trying to deny it. Law watched with transfixed eyes as Luffy squirmed and rocked his hips, gradually fucking Kidds hand.

'_Just take him already, he's made of rubber; he won't mind!_' Laws inner sadist cried desperately, but his gentler side coaxed him into just crawling over on all fours, a gentle, seductive sway taking over his hips; scaring Luffy to no end, but he liked it. He liked being scared of Law, because he always got something good out of it.

"Mugiwara-ya~?" Law leaned forwards, causing Luffy to squirm and squeeze his eyes shut; he didn't want to let Law see the lust that painted his eyes, the usual innocence was there, but Luffy had a weird, burning feeling in his gut. All of his thoughts were cut short as he was suddenly yanked forwards, he opened his eyes wide to see that he was practically bowing to Law. "Don't ignore me, Mugiwara-ya." Law growled coldly and Kidd smirked darkly, _now_ it was going to get interesting.

* * *

Luffy didn't know how it happened, or why it happened, but he was soon bent over Laws knee with his eyes shut again. Law wasn't being gentle anymore, oh no, he hadn't given the rubber man so much as a warning. Luffy's yells of discomfort were like music to his ears, Law only had two longer, slender fingers fucking Luffys tight virgin hole and the boy was in discomfort. Kidd was masturbating whilst watching, his mouth latched onto Laws shoulder, leaving dark love bites on the said male.

"Mugiwara-ya, you're _awfully_ loud." Law teased as he continued searching, trying to find Luffys prostate. "I thought you were made of rubber, hmm?"

"Hnn! Traffy!" Luffy cried, his voice trailing off into a large scream of pleasure.

"Found it," Law stated smugly to Kidd, earning a harsh bite to the shoulder; hard enough to draw blood. "Itai, itai!" Law hissed, before jamming his two fingers against Luffys prostate.

"No! Don't touch there! TRAFFY!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs, a faint blush covering his cheeks as he struggled against the attacking fingers. "Hah! No!"

"Shh," Law soothed as he slid one final finger into the boys abused hole, Luffy moaned and writhed, even if he felt discomfort at times. Kidd growled at the sight, urging Law to hurry up by grinding against Laws behind. "Mm! Eustass-ya!"

"Traffy.." Luffy muttered quietly, his voice barely audible. Law glanced down at the blushing teen, noticing he was squirming about in discomfort still. "Please.."

"Please what, Mugiwara-ya?" Law hummed, bringing his free hand up to Kidds head, running his fingers through those flame red locks.

"Please fuck me.." Luffy whispered after a few minutes of silence, causing Law to grin in his usual sadistic amusement.

"Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it." There was a long silence, before Law began attacking Luffys prostate again and Luffy finally cracked.

"OH MY GOD! PLEASE JUST FUCK ME, TRAFFY, OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE NEXT ISLAND!" Luffy screeched, causing the two older males to collapse backwards in shock. Law was the quickest to recover, and quickly threw the _still_ handcuffed Luffy onto the bed once again. He wasted no time on entering the young teen, gripping his hips tightly and pushing all the way to the way to the hilt. "Hah! Nngh! _PLEASE_!"

"Mm," Law hummed, allowing the teen to adjust to his large size. Luffy was tight, warm and _nothing_ like the virgin whores he had been with in the past; he was _perfect_.

"Traffy!" Luffy growled and Law chuckled, continuing to tease him.

"What is it? Do you want me to _fuck_ you, Mugiwara-ya?" Law questioned, earning a nod from Luffy. "Say it. Beg me to fuck your tight little virgin hole."

"Aah.." Luffy gasped as Law shifted his hips a little. It was weird being filled to the point of it being pleasurable, but it was the nice kind of weird. Luffy wasn't one to beg, but he just wanted to have his release! "_Please_ fuck my ass, make me yours, make me scream your name so the entire island knows who I belong to. Please, please, I'm desperate here! Please fuck me, Law!" Luffy cried, and that's what did Law in; Luffy saying his name in that sultry voice. Law pulled his hips back until only the head of his cock was inside that warm heat, before he slammed back into the younger teen, making him cry out in pleasure. Law continued to do this at a slow, teasing pace and watched Luffys reactions as he got fucked by his sworn enemy.

"Ooh, Luffy-ya~" Law purred in joy, testing the name out on his tongue; it was a nice feeling to call the kid 'Luffy.' "You're so sexy and hot, make more of those sounds~"

"Ah! St-stop teas- nngh! -ing me! Mm! Law!" Luffy groaned, Law only picked up his pace a little and was disappointed by having no reaction. Until he saw the scene in front of him.

* * *

"Mm!" Kidd hummed as he gripped the boys hair, watching the teen suck the tip of his dripping cock. "C'mon Luf', use your tongue a little."

"Nngh.." Luffy nervously licked the tip of Kidds erection, his eyes squeezing shut at the salty taste that covered his tongue. It felt weird to be like _this_ with two men he was supposed to hate, but he couldn't deny he liked being treated like their slut; even if this was only minor, compared to what Marco had done to his older brother, Ace. There were handcuffs, whips, knives and Ace seemed to enjoy their sex; it confused Luffy.

"F-Fuck!" Kidd yelled as Luffy slowly lowered his mouth and tongue to the shaft of his cock, licking, sucking and biting the flesh gently. Kidd normally liked it rough, but he couldn't deny loving the shy virgin's act. Luffy let out a cry of fright as Law picked up the pace once again, his hand connecting with his ass in a harsh smack.

"Aah!" Luffy cried out, it felt too good. Luffy could feel his stomach knotting and moaned quietly, licking all the way back up to the head of Kidds cock and taking the older man into his mouth slowly. He sucked, alternating between gentle and hard, earning loud moans and curses from Kidd.

"Nngh! 'M close!" Kidd growled, Law nodded in agreement and the pair stared at each other for a moment, before nodding once. Luffys eyes snapped open as a warm hand with slender fingers curled around his cock, beginning to pump his dripping erection once again.

"Mmm!" Luffy moaned around Kidds cock, causing Kidd to squeeze his eyes shut in pleasure. Luffy continued to suck and lick, and Kidd watched as Law pressed a single finger to the slit of Luffys cock; it was enough to set him off. Luffy couldn't pull away in time to cry out freely, so more vibrations were sent down Kidds cock; giving him even _more_ pleasure.

"Aah!" Kidd let out a throaty scream, finally allowing himself to let go. Luffy whined as hot, creamy, salty liquid shot out of Kidds cock, filling his mouth with a weird taste. "Swallow it," Kidd ordered coldly as he stroked Luffys hair gently. Luffy whined again and did as he was told, swallowing Kidds cum with mild disgust. Law growled and couldn't hold himself back anymore, he began mercilessly pounding into Luffy, who threw his head back and screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck! Nngh, so good!" Law moaned, tightening his grip once again on Luffys already bruised hips. Cum was dripping out of Luffys mouth and down the sides towards his chin, Kidd growled at the sight and refused to let himself get hard again. "Mm! Luffy-ya~" Law cried as he released his load into Luffys virgin canal, filling him up; marking him even.

"Law~" Luffy whined, cum splashing about in his mouth as he struggled to swallow it. Law rode out his orgasm, before finally collapsing with Luffy under him. Kidd smiled a little at the sight, before passing out from his own intense orgasm.

* * *

It was a few hours later when the trio woke up, Law pulled out of Luffy, un-cuffed him and waited for the attacks to start; they never did. Instead, Luffy threw himself at Law and cuddled him tightly.

"Ne, this means Traffy and Kidd are mine now!" Luffy cried happily, kissing Laws cheek childishly. Kidd grunted and climbed under the blankets, Law smiled and carried Luffy over to Kidd, pushing him into bed with the older male.

"Hai, hai," Law agreed and pulled his hoodie down, before climbing into bed with the pair and smiling deviously at them. "Maybe we should try out whips next time, I think Luffy-ya is a bit of a masochist~"

"EH?!" Luffy screamed in fear, but liked the sound of it.

"NO WAY!" Kidd screamed instantly, pulling the teen close into him. "Only if Luffy's comfortable with it, you sick sadist!"

"Ne, share him with me, Eustass-ya!" Law cried and dragged Luffy into a tight hug, only to be dragged back by Kidd. The pair eventually decided - after about ten minutes of bickering - to share Luffy, and both cuddled Luffy tightly. The trio soon fell asleep, but not without Luffy saying;

"I love you, Traffy, Kidd."

"I love you too, Luffy-ya~"

"Hmph! I love you too."

* * *

**Note:** **AND IT'S DONE! Tell me what you think? It may be a bit rushed, but I've been on and off on this chapter for **_**ages**_**! I'm so sorry if it isn't that good! I'm starting DoffyxLuffy next though!:3**

_**~ Bloody Twist.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own _One Piece_.**

**Love Game.**

* * *

**Title: Late Nights.**

**Pairing: D. Doflamingo x MD. Luffy.**

**Rating: M.**

**Part: 1/?**

* * *

**NOTE:**** Hi! Oh my fucking God, I haven't updated this story in so long. I apologize SO much! I'm apologizing with an update, and hopefully another update on this story after that. Leave reviews with what pairing you want after this one, because I may do AcexLuffy or MarcoxLuffy. Choose between those or suggest a new one, like SmokerxLuffy or something.**

**Funny story, I actually game up with this via a song; I was listening to Womanizer by Britney Spears, and this just kinda came to my mind. Is it bad that I can see Doffy as a womanizer? x'DD I'm sorry, I'll shut up now omf.**

**Anyway's, grammar/spelling errors ahead~**

_**~ Bloody Twist.**_

* * *

Donquixote Doflamingo was a very, very busy man. So busy, in fact, that he rarely got to spend time with his little bird; Monkey D. Luffy. The little straw hat had been foolish and had attempted to fight him, even when Trafalgar Law had _clearly_ stated that it was a _very_ bad idea. Doflamingo had beaten Law senseless afterwards and had taken Luffy with him, leaving a note pinned to Law.

'_If you want your dear boy back, come find me when you're.. **willing**, Law._

_- Joker._'

Luffy had warmed up to Doflamingo rather quickly, giving him the nickname of 'Doffy.' Whenever the pair were around each other, they either spent their time fucking, teasing Vergo (or themselves) or sleeping. Luffy enjoyed being controlled by Doflamingo and often got off by being forced to move in seductive, dirty ways, just to pleasure Doflamingo.

* * *

Doflamingo sighed, moaning just a tiny bit at the thoughts running through his mind. Luffy, pulling off a slutty strip show and being a complete tease. The Shichibukai all gazed at him, minus Kuma who kept his gaze ahead, as usual.

"What is it now, bird?" Boa Hancock snapped in frustration, clearly angered by his existence alone.

"He's probably imagining some type of dirty thought." Crocodile muttered, causing Doflamingo to giggle like the mad man he was.

"Fufufu! Croccy, you're mean~"

"I do try." Crocodile hissed in response and Hancock slapped both of them, hissing.

"Shut up!" she yelled at them, sounding like a child who hadn't got her own way. Doflamingo slapped her hand away, causing her to scowl at the older man. Hancock had a distaste for men anyway's, but Doflamingo was on a whole other level; she _despised_ Doflamingo. The woman sat back down and ignored them for the rest of the meeting, only making smartass comments here and there.

These meetings were pointless, Doflamingo didn't listen to half of it and was happy when he was allowed to leave. He was going to tire his little bird out tonight, no matter what.

* * *

Luffy stood in front of the mirror, stripping his vest from his body slowly. He flinched in pain as he moved a bruised limb, Doflamingo really knew how to damage someone via sex. Of course he did, the man must have at least ten different lovers; but whether he topped or bottomed was another question, probably both.

'_I miss everyone, especially Traffy.._' Luffy thought sadly, before Doflamingo's Den Den Mushi went off.

_Buraburaburabura! Kacha!_

Luffy held up the receiver quietly, he was surprised to hear Laws voice on the other end.

"_Hello?_"

"Traffy!" Luffy gasped happily, wondering how Law had called; he knew he had a Den Den Mushi, it was adorable, in fact. It looked almost exactly like a snail version of Law.

"_Mugiwara-ya? Where are you? I'll come get you!_"

"We're somewhere in the New World, I think." Luffy replied after a moment, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"_Are you sure?_"

"Well.."

"_Mugiwara-ya, has that bastard done anything to you?_" Law cut in, his voice sounding worried and terrified for Luffy's sake.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked, beginning to panic at the tone Law was using; it was a rare sound, Law hardly showed emotion.

"_Mugiwara-ya, has Doflamingo done what I've done to you?_"

"Ye-yeah, why?"

"_Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Mugiwara-ya-_"

"Now, now.." a silky voice cut in, causing Luffy to freeze in fear.

"_Joker! Where the fuck are you?! What are you doing to Mugiwara-ya?!_" Law yelled, causing Doflamingo to laugh a slow, sadistic laugh. It scared Luffy.

"I told you that you had to _find_ me, Law." Doflamingo replied calmly, causing the Den Den Mushi to react like Law; it had a sour expression and was glaring daggers that could kill somebody, straight at Doflamingo. "My, my, is that the time already? Hm, ja ne~"

"_Wait- Joker! WAI-_" Doflamingo had already hung up. Luffy climbed off of the bed, walking over to the wardrobe to grab a new vest for himself.

"You won't need one of those for a while, Mugi-_chan_." Doflamingo hopped over to him, pulling the shorter boy closer. Luffy whimpered in response, biting his lip.

"Doffy, I wanna see Traffy.." Luffy muttered shyly, causing Doflamingo to sigh and lift the boy up, turning him so he was facing the taller man.

"Mugi-_chan_, I know you want to see little Lawsy, but you need to stay with me for a bit, ne?" Doflamingo replied, causing Luffy to whimper again, but nod in response. "How about we do something to distract you?" Doflamingo asked with a wide grin on his face, maybe this would be the day he'd see his little Mugi-_chan_ pull off a strip show.

"Yeah.." Luffy replied and almost instantly, a pair of lips attacked his own. The kiss was short and Luffy whimpered, trying to pull Doflamingo closer for another kiss.

"Hm, you're so needy, Mugi-_chan_." Doflamingo teased as he pulled back, walking over to his desk and slipping his feathery jacket off, dropping it over his chair. The older man turned to the teen, his grin turning into a dark smirk. "Let's have some fun, _ne_?"

* * *

A few moments later, Luffy was surrounded by strings; one tied around each limb. Luffy whimpered again as Doflamingo sat back, moving his fingers in certain directions in order to control Luffy. He giggled as he watched the teen, his face had turned a beautiful shade of pink and he was clearly embarrassed by turning in such seductive, teasing ways.

"Hm, Mugi-_chan_, you look delicious; I could just eat you up~" Doflamingo purred as he pulled his index finger down, causing Luffy to move his hand to his shirt and pull it up in a slow, teasing manner.

"Doffy, do we have to do _this_?" Luffy asked, his voice holding a needy tone; he clearly wanted to just get to the juicy parts, but Doflamingo wouldn't allow that, oh no. He was going to tease Luffy into a submissive mess, as usual.

"Yes, Mugi-_chan_." Doflamingo replied as he poured himself some tea with his free hand, chuckling at Luffy's whine of protest. "I know you enjoy getting fucked, but you _owe_ me."

"For what?" Luffy wondered aloud, gasping when he felt his own hand brush over his clothed nipple, causing it to harden and become even more sensitive than normal. Doflamingo moved his fingers again, forcing Luffy to his knees with his back turned to the older man.

"For _taking care_ of you, instead of just using you as my dear little sex toy." Doflamingo replied in an oh-so-sweet tone. "I could have just starved you and made you dehydrated, but that's _no fun_."

"I don't wanna do this!" Luffy cried in protest, earning an amused look from Doflamingo.

"You didn't want to do a lot of things, but now you practically beg for them, ne?" Luffy shivered at how alike him and Law sounded, he wanted to know their past, but now wasn't the time to ask such sensitive questions. Luffy slowly unbuttoned his shirt, lifting a hand to his shoulder and pushing the shirt downwards, still moving teasingly slow. '_Fuck, I thought this was going to be a good idea, but I just want to straight up fuck him over my desk..!_'

"Doffy.." the boy whispered shyly, looking anywhere but Doflamingo's face. "It's too embarrassing.. stop..!"

"Hm? Why should I? You _owe _me, right?" Doflamingo questioned dryly, causing Luffy to whine in response. "Just pull this off, kid, and I'll pleasure you until you can't remember your own name." Luffy sighed, he really wanted _that_, but couldn't he do something else for Doflamingo? Like a blowjob or something?

"Fine.." Luffy whispered after a moment, earning a laugh from the older man.

"Fufufufu! I knew you'd comply!" Luffy glanced away, allowing his shirt to drop to the floor with a gentle thud. Doflamingo watched the Luffy's controlled movements, he slid his hands up his bare sides with a small moan, he bit his lip in protest; trying to keep his delicious noises in. "Let me hear you, Mugi-_chan_."

"Aah!" Luffy gasped as Doflamingo forced the boy to pull at his own nipples, twisting them harshly and flicking them. "Doffy! Be gentle, mm!"

"_Gentle_?" the older man asked in amusement, standing up and walking around his desk. "Why should I be gentle, Mugi-_chan_?"

"Because.." Luffy whispered shyly, moaning when Doflamingo yanked his head back, sitting down behind the teen. "Mm.. Doffy..!"

"You don't have a reason, do you, Mugi-_chan_?" Doflamingo asked, earning a small shake of the head from Luffy. "Well, I might as well play with you for a bit." Doflamingo swooped into Luffy's neck, biting down harshly; hard enough to draw blood.

"Aah! Not there, Doffy!" Luffy wailed in pleasure, causing said man to giggle and pull the younger male closer, lapping up the blood happily. "Doffy.." Luffy tilted his head to the side, gritting his teeth as he kept in a few moans. Until Doflamingo brought his own large hand down to Luffy's erection, Luffy was silent; only letting a few short moans past. "Haaaah! _More_~!"

"Hm, I was going to tease you, but-"

"That's mean!" Luffy yelled at him, cutting him off. Doflamingo chuckled again, before he began to rub the boys erection through his clothes, whispering things into Luffy's ears with a sadistic smile on his face.

"_I'm going to tire you out tonight, little bird~_" Luffy frowned at those words, but was quickly distracted by the pleasure in his lower region; he didn't even notice how the door opened, revealing an emotionless Vergo; but it was obvious that he was disturbed by seeing the pair like _this_, he had heard them - plenty of times, but never _seen_ them.

* * *

"Vergo!" Doflamingo greeted cheerfully, continuing to touch his little bird in dirty ways, eliciting moans from the boy.

"I can come back at a later date, Doflamingo-_san_.." Vergo stated quietly, gazing at the pair with a disgusted look. "I can see that you're _busy_."

"Really?" Doflamingo pouted and Luffy remained quiet, other than his moans, of course. "Alright then, call me when you're coming back~"

'_Please tell me you won't be taking advantage of Mugiwara **all** the time,_ _Doffy._' Vergo thought, before he nodded and turned, walking out of the door slowly and slamming it shut, locking it too.

"Vergo's always so mean!" Doflamingo whined, earning a weak nod of agreement from his little victim. "Now, where were we~?"

'_He's almost as bad as Traffy. I want to hug him and be submissive, but I want to kill him at the same time.. do I love Doffy, like I love Traffy? Eh? No, Traffy's the only one I'll love!_' Luffy thought, becoming lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't aware of how dangerous that was, but he was about to find out.

* * *

**Note: It's short, I know. I'm actually exhausted but I really wanted to get this chapter up, so I'm going to go through it _tomorrow_ for spelling errors etc; but I'm uploading it tonight, so I don't forget tomorrow!**

**I hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcome; but don't hate on the pairings please, or I'll hunt you down and take your laptops/phones/devices away.**

_**~ Bloody Twist.**_


End file.
